Light emitter components, for example, light emitter packages and/or devices, incorporate solid state light emitters, such as light emitting diode (LED) chips. Light emitter components are used in a wide variety of lighting products, fixtures, and/or lighting applications. Designers utilize components having various sizes, shapes, and/or designs in order to accommodate the wide variety of lighting applications, for example, to provide desired electrical and/or optical properties not limited to operability at desired voltages, emission of desired brightness, light density, light output, color, beam size, and/or beam shape.
Some conventional light emitter components utilize a leadframe molded within a plastic body, where the leadframe passes electrical current through the component for illuminating LED chips disposed therein. One problem associated with conventional components is that during molding, the leadframe elements are not structurally supported. In addition, the spacing within the final component is not efficiently utilized. Manufacturers are constantly seeking ways to maximize brightness while providing smaller and smaller components.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved leadframe based light emitter components and related methods.